Ajándék
by KatieWR
Summary: Franciaország/Kanada shounen-ai one-shot. Francisnak az a legfőbb problémája, hogy mit adjon a kedvesének karácsonyra... A történet Heinek ajánlva karácsonyra, jó olvasást kívánok mindenkinek!


Ajándék

Francis őszintén gondban volt. Napok, sőt hónapok óta gondolkodott rajta, mit adhatna a kedvesének karácsonyra. Ráérő idejében, december elején körbejárta Európa karácsonyi vásárait, de semmi olyat nem talált, ami igazán tetszett volna neki. Hasznosat akart adni, olyat, aminek nem csak formális értéke van. Olyat, ami egyedi, amit csak tőle kaphat meg. Erre lett volna ötlete, de mindenképpen valami maradandót akart.  
Nem adhatott ékszert – pedig talán az lett volna a legmegfelelőbb, de a fiú nem hordott ilyesmit, (és nem is akart, ezt pontosan tudta) szóval ez nem volt járható út. Az egyediséget azonban máshogy nem tudta elképzelni. Gondolt arra, hogy készít neki valamit ő, de hiába ácsorgott naphosszat a festőállvány előtt, lapozgatott albumokat azokról a festményekről, amiktől általában neki is megjön a kedve az alkotásra, ez az érzés most elmaradt.  
Aztán gondolt arra, hogy vesz neki valami igazán nagyot, mondjuk egy repülőt. De rögtön elvetette az ötletet, mert a, a kölyök jobbat tud készíteni magának nála; b, nem egyedi; c, nem csak tőle kaphat. Minden kitétel akadályozta az ilyen ötleteket, úgyhogy a karórától az autóig mindent elvetett. A fene, hogy csak ötszáz éves, mégis mindene megvan, így aztán feladat olyasmit adni, ami igazán jó. Már az is jelzett valamit, hogy ekkora problémát csinált a dologból, de igazán, tökéletest akart adni annak, akit _szeret_.  
A várt áttörés kicsivel több, mint egy héttel szenteste előtt történt. Az eredmény pedig az lett, hogy a versailles-i kastélyban tartott könyvtárát úgy feltúrta, hogy a végén még maga sem ismert rá. Az Enciklopédia első kiadásának köteteihez nem nyúlt, és rendben, volt még pár gyűjtemény és sorozat, amit túl nagy becsben tartott, és _biztos_ volt benne, hogy nem ott leli meg a keresett kötetet, ezért biztonságban és sértetlenül megúszták a kutakodást, azonban nem minden gyűjtemény volt ilyen szerencsés. Amikor végre megtalálta a keresett könyvet, óvatosan könyvtartó dobozba tette – szerencsétlen koszos volt, szakadt, megperzselődött, bele sem mert igazán nézni, hogy még olvasható-e egyáltalán –, és már rohant is, a személyzetnek éppen csak megemlítve, hogy _rendet kellene tenni_ a könyvtárban. Hiába, az utánam az özönvíz gondolat néha túlságosan a sajátja volt. Fejében még visszhangoztak egy ideig a felé küldött negatív gondolatok, ám nem foglalkozott velük. Most igazán nem.  
Vannak emberek, akik kortól függetlenül fontos szerepet tölthetnek be, és Franciaország igazán szerette azokat az embereket megtartani a pozíciójukban, akiktől hasznot, vagy némi hagyománytiszteletet remélt. Így volt a párizsi könyvkötő családdal, akikhez az évszázadok alatt járt, valahogy mindig kihúzta őket a válságból, vagy elérte, hogy újra kinyissák a boltot és műveljék őseik mesterségét. Így aztán határozott elképzelésével határozott célja volt, és pontosan tudta, hogy képesek lesznek minden kívánságát teljesíteni.  
- Az exlibris nem menthető – jegyezte meg a férfi, megigazítva a szemüvegét. – Sajnálom. Esetleg újraírjam?  
- Nem kell, majd én – válaszolta, bár szerette volna, ha minden ugyanúgy marad a köteten, ez mégis csekély árnak tűnt az új kötésért cserébe.

Matthew rámosolygott, szélesre tárta az ajtót, ami mögül édes illatok tódultak kifelé a házból. Megvárta, míg a férfi belép az előszobába, csak utána ölelkeztek hosszan. Úgy beszélték meg, hogy a karácsonyt kettesben töltik távol a világ problémáitól, ennek érdekében telefonjaikat kikapcsolták és reménykedtek benne, hogy senkinek nem jut eszébe pont Kanadánál keresni őket.  
Ültek a tágas nappali szőnyegén, a karácsonyfa kellemes fenyőillatot árasztott, a kandallóban vígan ropogtak a szálfák, és ők összebújva forralt bort kortyolgatva csendesen beszélgettek. Ennél meghittebb hangulatra egyiküknek sem volt szüksége, néha váltottak egy-egy csókot, összefűzték ujjaikat, csak élvezték egymás társaságát.  
- Hé, hová mész? – nyúlt a férfi után Matthew, mikor az felállt mellőle.  
- Idehozom az ajándékod – mosolygott rá kedvesen, szemeiben ragyogott valami, valami olyasmi öröm, amit a fiú nem tudott volna megmagyarázni.  
- De… azt majd csak holnap…  
- Tudod, hogy nálam már szenteste van ajándékozás – csóválta a fejét.  
- De akkor is…  
- Ne tiltakozz – kérte gyengéden. – Szeretném tudni, hogy örülsz-e neki. Te nyugodtan odaadhatod a tiédet holnap.  
- Akkor csak mondd meg, mi az…  
- Ugyan, nem lenne jó. Maradj csak itt.  
Alig egy perc múlva visszatért a fiúhoz, visszaült mellé, megcsókolta, aztán odanyújtotta neki a csomagot.  
- Hú, ez nehéz… – állapította meg, pedig a méretéből adódóan nem lett volna szükségszerű. Akkora volt, mint egy nagyobbacska regény.  
- Boldog karácsonyt, kedvesem – súgta Francis a fülébe, és lehelt rá egy csókot, mielőtt várakozón figyelni kezdte volna.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta, s tagadhatatlanul kíváncsian kezdte bontogatni a csomagolást.  
Az előkerülő könyv gyönyörű volt. Bársony-kék márványozott bőr borítása volt, sarokvédői egy-egy ezüstszín, erezett juharlevél, a közepén Kanada címere pihent domborműként a fatáblában. Kis, míves csat védte a könyvet, amit most óvatosan kinyitott, és belenézett. A lélegzete is elakadt, mikor megpillantotta a belsejét. A belső borítón Francis gyönyörű, kalligrafikus betűivel volt megírva az ajánlás. A kézírása sokat változott az évszázadok során, lényegesen egyszerűsödött, de Matthew bárhol felismerte volna azt az írást, és azt a dátumot, ráadásul ugyanazokat a betűket használta, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nemrég írta újra, hiszen érezte a tinta illatát.

_Matthew Williamsnek, az Úr 1534. nyarán, szeretettel_

Lapozott egyet és könnyes szemekkel felnézett a franciára.  
- Ez… tényleg…? Tényleg az…? – kérdezte halkan, remegő hangon.  
- Igen, az – biccentett büszkén elmosolyodva.  
- Azt hittem… azt hittem elpusztult. Hogy elégett a hétéves háborúban – suttogta megrendülten. – Ott felejtettem, pedig úgy akartam rá vigyázni…  
- Megtaláltam és most visszakaptad – mosolygott rá. – Na, ne sírj, kicsim –  
ölelte át a vállait, és döntötte a homlokát a fejének.  
- Köszönöm – súgta. – Őszintén, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy még viszont látom… – reszkető kézzel lapozott egyet a megszáradt, régi oldalak között. A tinta megkopott, néhol koszosak voltak az oldalak, alig kivehetőek a betűk, de nem ez volt a lényeg. Ahogy még egyet lapozott, halkan felnevetett. – Nézd, azt te javítottad ki – mutatott egy szóra, amit valaki piros tintával volt javított ki. – Emlékszem, mérges voltál, hogy rosszul tanulok meg olvasni, ha nem jól vannak leírva a szavak.  
- Nem azért fizettem a nyomdászt, hogy teleszedje hibával – morogta, de ő is elmosolyodott az emléken. – Tetszik?  
- Nagyon – bólintott, és óvatos mozdulattal letette a könyvet, hogy átölelhesse a férfit. – Gyönyörű az új borítása, biztosan egy vagyonba került.  
- Megérdemled – felelte tömören. Matthew elmosolyodott, ahogy ajkait egy pillanatra a férfiéihoz érintette.  
- Ezt csak te gondolod így – mondta utána.  
- Legyen ez pont elég – mosolygott vissza, és megcsókolta a fiút, szorosan simultak egymáshoz, ahogy lassan végigdőltek a vastag szőnyegen, egymást ölelve, csókolva, szeretve.

2012. december 19-20.


End file.
